Jake Forge
Jacob "Jake" Robert Forge, or The Mechanic, was never one to turn down a challenge by his friends. But one day he was dared by his friends to enter Slenderman's forest, a dare he would never come back from, or fulfil. Before he became a Proxy, Jake wore a casual blue shirt, white shorts and red trainers. But when he became one, his outfit changed completely. He now wears a blue mechanic jumpsuit, a welding mask with lights in the mask along with random pieces of metal protecting some parts of his body, and the metal tanks of fuel and compressed air which fits in a backpack like container secured to his back. His weapons are his robotic right arm which has a flamethrower and three razor sharp claws and a chainsaw/sword hybrid he keeps with him at all times. Personality: Jake had a joking personality, as he was usually eager to do dares for fun. However when he became Slenderman's Proxy, he had feelings of hatred towards trespassers, curiosity of why they were here and determination to kill them. In short, he felt whatever his master felt towards trespassers. He also shows a caring side for his fellow Proxies, namely Toby and Kate. He also sometimes jokes with his fellow Proxies, but he is mainly serious and focused whenever given orders by Slenderman. When he works on new things in his workshop, he is focused and hates being interrupted Story: Trained as a mechanic by his dad as he grew up, Jake Forge was someone who wouldn't turn down a challenge, no matter how ridiculous it was. He was pretty well known due to him never turning down any dare whatsoever. But his friends made the worst mistake ever of daring him to enter Slenderman's forest and obtain the rumoured 8 pages if Slenderman even existed. Jake accepted it, both him and his friends believing that Slenderman didn't exist. During the darkest hours of the night, he entered the forest with his flashlight and began searching for pages. Suddenly his flashlight began to malfunction and ended up turning off, leaving him with no source of light. He soon found an abandoned mine and was attacked by Kate the Chaser, who he tried to fight off but she managed to subdue him and bring him to Slenderman, who began to question Jake on why he was here. Once Jake answered everything, Slenderman introduced him to his other Proxies. When Jake asked why he was spared, Slenderman told him it was because he showed potential and could be useful. Jake ended up agreeing to join Slenderman for fear of being killed and Slenderman erased the non-essential memories and made Jake his Proxy, partnering him with Kate in and around the abandoned mine. To ensure they could work better together, he formed a mental connection between the two so Jake could understand Kate's growls and snarls. Jake made a wrist mounted flamethrower for his right arm and found parts of a chainsaw and a sword and made a dangerous combination of the two, a sword with the blade of the chainsaw moving around the edge of the blade. Weeks later, Jake lost his right arm below the elbow in an accident and, with Slenderman's help, made a new arm. This arm had three razor sharp claws and a flamethrower in the middle. It was more powerful than his wrist mounted flamethrower and more deadly. Jake struggled to get used to it, but he eventually managed to get used to it. After a year of being Slenderman's Proxy, Jake's friends who had dared him to come into the forest entered themselves to try and find him. Jake greeted them and, instead of leaving with them, he lured them into a mine where he and Kate killed them all. Jake felt shaken up after having not killed anyone close to him before but Slenderman assured him what he was doing was right. Jake soon got over that kill and felt new feelings of adrenaline and peace. He felt good killing in his master's name. However, he soon wanted to break free of the control and do things his own way. He saw Kate struggling with her Proxification, due to them both being the Berserker type of Proxy (See https://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Proxy for more information). He also struggled with the Proxification, writing things such as "Help Us" on the mine's entrance. But whenever people tried to help him, he suddenly changed and killed them as a result of Slenderman suddenly taking control of him. He soon learned to accept his fate and went about killing as he usually did as a Proxy of Slenderman. Soon his feelings of peace returned to him and he felt better about being a Proxy. Facts: *He is 19 years old. *He is able to fix anything and pick any locks, so there is no way to hide from him. *He has a slight crush on Kate the Chaser. *His main place of residence is the Kullman Mines alongside Kate because he feels more comfortable in that area but on occasion he has been found to roam the forest or in abandoned cabins. On some occasions he has been seen roaming cities nearby the forest. He sleeps wherever possible. He's even slept in a large empty box once. But his favored places to sleep are in the mines or any abandoned places he finds *He also has a workshop in the mines that he uses when he needs to fix his arm up or make adjustments to his weapons *His creator is AgentKansas632. *The original artist for Jake Forge's picture is Kaiju Yokai * He usually patrols the upper levels and entrance of the mine while Kate is in the lower levels. *His welding mask can light up even the most pitch black room. *He sees Toby's inability to feel pain as "a double edged sword", something he both respects and is worried about. *He displays anger and hatred at trespassers but secretly he wants their help to get free. *Because of him temporarily breaking free of Slenderman's control a few times, he formed a separate personality which he frequently slips in and out of, often ending up with him arguing with himself in private. *Because the Proxification left him the Berserker type, he knew enough about the machines and operations in the mines to help Slenderman trap his victims. *After spending years in the mines, Jake's eyes adapted to the darkness and he could see his victims even in pitch black. *Upon breaking free of Slenderman's control for the first time, he found himself unable to know what he was going to do so he willingly let Slenderman return him to a Proxy state. *He was a mechanic before he became a Proxy, which is the reason why he was able to make his weapons with a little help from Slenderman. *When he wants to make his victims truly suffer, he will his flamethrower to set his claws red hot and press them to the victim's body, even going so far as to pierce their body with them and cause them even more severe pain. *He spends much of his time fixing up his arm or sorting out his weapon whenever he's not given order by Slenderman *When it comes down to it, he can use his claws to climb surfaces. The main ones he climbs are the trees of the forest. *He was trained as a mechanic by his dad, which explains how he knows so much about machinery and locks. *The two tanks on his back contain fuel for his flamethrower in one, and compressed air in the other. He uses the tank that holds compressed air in case he enters an area filled with dangerous chemicals. It's mainly a breathing apparatus for when he needs it. Notable Quotes: * "Stop trying to run, you cannot hide from me"- To a victim running from him * "It is done, Master"- To Slenderman * "At first I was scared about becoming a Proxy. I had many questions. Would I be mindless? Would I just become a vessel with no free will whatsoever? What would be required of me? Now that I have become a Proxy however, it feels so much better than I thought. I can kill anyone I please with no fear of the consequences. I serve...a purpose. A meaning. Something I can be proud of. I slaughtered everyone who hurt me in my youth. I revelled in their pain. Years of abuse and hatred finally come back to gut them alive. I ignored their screams and pleas. After all, they showed me no mercy when they hurt me. So why should I show them any? My name is Jake Forge, known as The Mechanic. My claw tears through anyone who my master orders dead. I live to kill. I have no regrets becoming a Proxy of Slenderman. I love what I do. Would I turn back time and not become a Proxy? F*** NO! This is my life now. I've made so many new friends in my fellow Proxies. More friends than I had before I met Slenderman. And I will not rest until my master's commands are followed through. You may be next, so watch yourself..."- In a recording found by a victims shortly before he kills them * "Remember me boys?! Because I sure as f*** remember you!"- To his old friends, the one who dared him to enter Slenderman's forest * "Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. We know where you are, and we will find you"- Taunting his victim * "Why don't you just give up? Make it easier for yourself"- Another taunt * "You coming into these mines is the last mistake you'll ever make!" * "I maintain some of my will and I hate myself sometimes. I've taken innocent lives and sometimes i cannot control my actions. I wish there was a way to break free"- Talking to himself in the reflection of a puddle * "Toby's inability to feel pain? Double edged sword if you ask me. On one hand, he can take a load of damage and still fight, which is something I am kind of jealous of. But on the other hand, he could be torn in half and not feel anything, so he'd probably die of blood loss before he realised anything had happened. Which is why I am concerned about him at times."- His thoughts on Ticci Toby * "YOU ARE NOT REAL, THIS IS ALL A LIE!"- Temporarily breaking free of Slenderman's control * "Shhh shhh shhh. It's over, thanks for playing"- Sarcastically thanking his victim before he kills them * "I've....accepted the facts now. I'm gonna be a servant of Slenderman forever, so might as well learn to live with it. I just hope Kate manages to accept it too. I've seen her struggling and I can't help her out. Slenderman says it's a way to help her understand, but I've seen her in pure agony. I wish she could accept it so her pain ends"- Talking to himself * "I wouldn't consider us a family. More like an organisation. But as time goes on, I get closer to my fellow Proxies. And more and more, I feel like we are a family. I feel like we are brothers and sisters. And Slenderman is our father, so to speak. Kate's not someone I'd consider just an accomplice or partner in crime. I consider her an actual friend. A true sister. Maybe even more..."- His thoughts on serving Slenderman and about his fellow Proxies * "No one survives in these places when we catch them. What was once a busy mining facility is now a disgusting shell of its former self, smeared with the blood of innocent people. But thanks to us, some not so innocent blood has been spilled too. By stepping foot in this place, you have started a time limit. If you do not manage to get the 6 gas canisters and start the generators by the time we find you, your life will come to an end. Run as fast as you can, because we WILL find you!"- Talking to his victim from the shadows * "NOW, YOU BURN!" - Using his flamethrower against his victim Artwork Category:Male Category:OC Category:Proxies Category:Serial Killer Category:Adult Category:Fucking Run Category:Human Category:Sociopath